The present invention relates to bow string releases and more particularly to releases that allow for rotational movement of the release while it is holding a bow string in the drawn position.
Many archers in both hunting and target shooting prefer to use a bow string release and also prefer that they be able to rotate their hand slightly while the bow string is in the drawn position. Prior art devices have provided this feature by utilizing a two piece release in which the forward string retaining portion of the release is rotatably mounted to a handle and body portion containing the trigger for the release. These rotatable two piece connections are considerably more complex than a single bodied release which adds to the cost of the release and makes the release more complex to manufacture and assemble.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple single body release that permits some rotation of the release by the user while the bow string is in its drawn position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bow release that has a self-locking sear which facilitates the positioning of the release on the bow string.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a simple triggering mechanism having independent adjustments for the length of travel and trigger tension.